


The One Who Holds The Stars

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Constellations, Dramione LDWS, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: These are my submissions for the Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing comp. This challenge is all about constellations
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 was a free week meaning no one was eliminated. The constellation given was Draco, and the word limit was 350.
> 
> The Guardian

“Draco?” Hermione whispered, coming in the back entrance of the house. She didn’t want to wake the children, but her husband had been absent from the garden for some time and Harry and Ron were growing impatient. She peeked in the rooms as she passed them, but found each one empty. She paused at the bottom of the stairs and took a deep breath to prepare herself for the hike up. Being 9 months pregnant left her little energy, especially after a day spent in the heat celebrating Harry’s 40th birthday. 

Hermione reached the top and paused again to catch her breath. Harry and Ron owed her for this; it was their brilliant idea to play quidditch in the dark and they just needed Draco to partner with Ginny for a fair game. Her attempts at pouting were lost on her best friends, even after she groaned loudly while rising from her comfortable seat. 

Hermione continued to waddle down the hallway towards the bedroom Draco and she used when they visited Grimmauld Place. She peeked inside and found the room empty yet again. Where was her husband? 

She crossed the hall to the room where all the children insisted on piling together to sleep and quietly opened the door. She looked inside to find Draco laying in the middle of the giant bed he had transformed only hours before, sound asleep with a book open on his chest. Tucked in on one side of him was their own sweet Cora; Ron’s son Hugo tucked tightly against his other side with Draco’s hand resting on the boy's leg. Above him, Scorpius, James, and Albus were sprawled out in various uncomfortable looking positions. The other girls, Lily and Rose, were curled up beside Cora, the three of them sharing one large blanket. And last, clearly trying to look like he wasn’t also enjoying the story, was Teddy laying by Draco’s feet.

Hermione smiled fondly at the scene and pulled the door closed. She wasn’t about to wake him up. Her husband, ever the guardian, was right where he wanted to be.


	2. Finding Relief in Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 was the constellation Leo, max word count was 400.

From the time Draco was born, it was ingrained in him that being Pureblood and a Slytherin was of the utmost importance. Ingrained so deep that it wasn’t an option nor even an expectation, simply a truth, a prediction for his entire life. One of his first memories as a child was finding a stuffed lion while shopping with his mother. He had gathered the small toy in his still chubby hands and snuggled his face into its soft mane. He felt pure joy until his mother saw and ripped it from his grasp, replacing it with a rigid, scaly, toy snake. He cried, looking longingly at the lion as his mother pulled him to the next shop.

From then on, everything in his life was green and silver and covered in snakes. Christmas was even absent of the wondrous red one would normally enjoy during the season. “Red is a sign of weakness,” his father would say. When he wanted softness and warmth, he instead received rigidness and cold. 

Upon entering Hogwarts, he saw the lions and the red that adorned the Gryffindor table and he smiled, finally able to enjoy it.

The pride he felt when finally joining Slytherin was met with a stony response from his father. That first year’s holiday was spent creating a plan for Draco to defeat them all. Best Potter in Quidditch. Top the “mudblood” in studies. Tear down the Weasley kid. 

He was Hercules sent to defeat the Nemean Lion. 

The years passed and Draco fought tooth and nail to fulfill his father’s plan, which was then replaced by The Dark Lord’s plan. He was fueled by envy of his school mates. Even while up against Voldemort and literally fighting for their lives, they had what he always yearned for: warmth. Laughter. Friendship. Love. 

His plan came to a screeching halt on the day of the Final Battle when the lion in his fight found him hiding in a corner. Upon seeing the tears streaming down his cheeks, Granger grabbed his face in her hands and stared into his eyes, into his soul. 

“Draco, please, come with me,” she pleaded with him, pulling him into a tight embrace against her warm body. He buried his face in her hair and there it was, the joy he felt as a child. The warmth he craved. Draco sighed, relieved.

The lion had won.


	3. Pavo's Fabulous Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3's constellation was Pavo/Peacock. Max word count was 500.

Pavo the peacock was having a fabulous day. Upon waking from a glorious slumber, he challenged the pride to a race to his favorite tree in the orchard and was rewarded with the first pick of the trees' new blooms for breakfast. A short rest was followed by mid-morning grooming; as the finest of all peacocks, it was vital that he kept his pristine white plumage in tip-top shape. Once he was satisfied, he found a quiet area to hone his mating dance. The hens wouldn’t be able to resist him this season, he was sure of it. 

As he was settling down amongst the pride for his afternoon nap, Pavo heard a faint noise coming from near the Manor. He perked up his head and listened intently. 

“Boys!” a voice called out.

_Master Draco!_

Master had come to visit! Pavo sprang to his feet and took off running, jumping into the air occasionally to fly a few yards. It had been ages since Master Draco had visited.

As he drew near the Manor, Pavo noticed that Master was not alone. He was standing in Mistress Narcissa’s rose garden with a _woman._

Pavo slowed his pace and walked towards the pair with his head held high, his plume trailing behind him. 

“Ah, here they are,” Master Draco said as the pride arrived. Master introduced the others as Pavo looked the girl up and down. She was clearly not of the same class as Master, what in her simple dress and unkempt hair. _Did she not know the proper way to groom her own plumage?_ Pavo thought to himself.

Upon arriving in their view, Pavo shook out his plume and let it open in grandeur. The girl gasped at his beauty, and Pavo strutted in a circle to let the sun catch every last crystal. 

Master grinned at him. “And this is Pavo, my first and best peacock.”

“You named your peacock “the peacock” in Latin?” The bushy-haired girl asked the Master, laughing. Pavo gave a chirp of indignation and ruffled his plume as he lunged at her. 

_The audacity! No one made fun of Pavo._

Just before he was to nip the girl, Master jumped in front of her and threw his arms wide. “Pavo! No!” Master yelled. 

Pavo was shocked. Master was protecting her! He forced his plume back down and squawked loudly.

“Merlin Draco! What is he doing?” the girl screeched, cowering.. 

Master Draco gathered the girl in his arms and Pavo watched as he kissed her.

Ah. So she was Master’s hen. 

The girl was approaching him now, under Masters guidance, with a handful of Pavo’s favorite seeds. “I’m sorry. Pavo is a beautiful name.”

Pavo stared at her indignantly for a moment before acquiescing. He bowed before her and took the offered seeds, nipping her finger in the process. 

“Ouch!” she cried. 

No one would insult Pavo on his fabulous day, not even the future Mistress. 

“Pavo!”


	4. Flight 8414

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 was constellation Pyxis or Compass. Word limit was 500.

_Now boarding flight 450 to Auckland_

Hermione opened her eyes to check the time, hoping she hadn’t slept through her connection. She sighed in relief as she saw she still had 15 minutes before boarding. As she stood up and stretched, she spotted a familiar shock of blonde hair attached to a man sitting across from her. She blinked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

“Draco?” she whispered at the hunched over body.

Slowly, Draco sat up, his eyes wide.

“Granger?” he responded incredulously.

“What are you doing here?” They asked each other in unison. 

Hermione responded first. “I’m waiting for a flight to Sydney.” 

When Draco continued to stare at her blankly, she asked again, “What are you doing here?”

“In Dubai? I’ve been here for a few months.”

“Ok..” she started in response. “But what are you doing _here?_ In a muggle airport?”

Draco cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his seat.

“I’m waiting for a flight to Sydney.”

“Why?”

Draco shrugged. “I asked the agent at the desk for any flight this morning, and this is what she picked. I let fate decide.”

“I don’t understand,” she said, sitting back down, confused.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, rumpling it in the process. “Do you know what it's like living a life that is planned in such detail that you don’t even question what you should eat for breakfast?”

When Hermione shook her head no, he continued.

“That was my life, Hermione, until Potter defeated You-Know-Who. My father went to Azkaban, my mother retreated to France, and I was left to pick up the pieces of the Malfoy Estate.” Draco snorted bitterly. “Or what was left of it. I couldn’t do it so, I packed up some things and took a random flight out of London and ended up in Dubai.”

He stared into her eyes. “Last night, something told me it was time to move on, so I came here and asked for a random flight from the agent. And here we are.”

Hermione felt shivers move down her spine as she looked back at him. 

“What awaits you in Sydney?” he asked.

She cleared her throat and took a small item from her pocket. “My parents, hopefully.”

She handed him the item. “A compass?” he asked curiously.

“My parents have its twin. I charmed them to find each other. They point in the direction of the other and glow brighter as they get closer. ”

Draco was smiling now as he handed the compass back to Hermione. “You clever witch.”

Hermione felt her cheeks redden and shrugged. 

Draco looked at the ground for a moment before speaking again. “Would you like some help? Finding your parents?”

Hermione looked at him, shocked. “I--really?”

He shrugged again. “It feels like fate is pushing me to.” He stood up and held his hand out to her. “What do you say?”

_Now boarding Qantas flight 8414 to Sydney._


	5. From Ashes, Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 was constellation Phoenix or Firebird. The limit was 500 words but we were not allowed to mention The Order of The Phoenix in our work.

Draco felt the immense heat against his face and opened his eyes to see the Malfoy Manor engulfed in flames. They stood behind the gates surrounding the estate and watched as the fire raged through the structure, catching the gardens as it spread quickly across the grounds where he grew up.

He took a deep breath, breathing in the smoke, and coughed as it burned his throat and lungs. He expected to feel remorse after he cast the flames, but he was elated at feeling relief instead. He felt liberated.

The hand in his own squeezed lightly, and he turned to his wife, her wide brown eyes looking at him in concern. “Are you ok?” Hermione asked.

Draco squeezed her hand and nodded his head with a slight smile on his lips. “It had to be done.” He stared out at the Manor as the walls began to cave in under the heat. “From ashes rises the phoenix..”

“..But first, it must burn.” Hermione finished for him.

Over a hundred years of archaic, Pure-blooded prejudice was burning along with the echo of emotional and physical abuse at the hands of the Malfoy men before him. The evil that permeated the walls during and after The Dark Lord took up residence was being cleansed in the fiery blaze, making way for a clean slate, for purified land ready for a new generation.

Torture and death would no longer defile this land.

“My ancestors took this land from the people of Wiltshire, and it’s time to give it back.”

Ashes rained down on them as the fire began to extinguish itself; it’s fiery purpose complete. As the smoke cleared, Draco removed the rolled-up parchment from his pocket and held it out in front of them.

“I was thinking of building the school in the back where the gardens were and turning this front area where the manor stood into the beginner quidditch pitch.” He glanced at her nervously.

Hermione was looking at him with tears in her eyes and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

“I’m so proud of you, Draco. Building a school for primary aged witches and wizards is a perfect use for this land.”

Draco bristled at her praise. “It was your idea to start a school, love. Give yourself credit.”

Hermione beamed at him and pulled the land-use plans from his hands.  
“What is this back in the trees?” She asked, pointing to the top corner of the parchment.

Draco grinned. “That, dear wife, is where we will live. It only made sense for the headmistress to live on the school grounds.”

Hermione gasped and flipped through the parchments until she found the building plan for the home in question. “Oh, Draco! It’s going to be beautiful!”

Draco glanced through the gate at the smoldering red coals and blackened land and smiled as he envisioned what the future would bring.

“It will be my love. It will be.”


	6. Operation: Libra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 (week 5) was constellation Libra or Justice. The word limit was 100 words. This was the week I was eliminated.

Hermione glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time when suddenly the floo in front of her burst into green flames. Her husband stumbled through and promptly fell to his knees in exhaustion, his dark Auror robes covered in blood. 

“Draco!” She yelled, scrambling to his side. 

“I’m ok,” he responded. “Not my blood.”

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. “It’s finished, Hermione. The intel was correct. We captured all of his remaining followers. Operation Libra is finally complete.”

She gathered her husband into her arms as they sobbed together in relief.


End file.
